New Years Eve
by Amelia89
Summary: A LUCIAN one-shot so if Lucian isn't your thing don't read.


**Here is just a quick Lucian one shot. I blame someone on twitter for giving me Lucian feels. I am still working on It Happened One Night.**

**Lucy and Ian do not belong to me and absolutely no offence is meant by this.**

**If Lucian isn't your thing - don't read.**

* * *

**December 25****th**** 2012**

Ian sighed and looked around the room, it was Christmas which was probably his favourite holiday but he just wasn't feeling overly festive this year. He tried to get into the holiday spirit, he'd worn the Christmas sweater his mom had bought him, he'd sat all through dinner in his dad's house the previous night wearing a Santa hat but still the usual excitement and joy he felt this time of year refused to come.

A break-up would do that to you. He'd broken up with his long term girlfriend at the end of November and although he'd come to terms with the relationship ending it still hurt at times like this especially when the TV was filled with sappy movies of people finding love. He knew Sophia from college but they hadn't started dating until the beginning of season two of Pretty Little Liars, they shared many mutual friends so they saw each other a lot and eventually this turned to romance. With her petite stature, dark hair and big doe eyes Sophia reminded Ian a lot of another female, someone who he felt was unattainable. She was far from a consolation prize though Sophia was beautiful, funny, smart and ambitious and when she'd announced the previous year that she wanted to set up her own business he'd supported her 100% despite the fact that he'd thought crowns made out of candy would have limited interest. She had moved to Miami for a few months whilst she learnt the skills needed to make the jewellery before returning to LA. The business consumed her, she was continuously working either making jewellery or coming up with new ideas to try and generate more interest in her designs. However just as Ian had predicted there was very little interest in any of the items and eventually Sophia had admitted defeat and decided to try and make other items that didn't involve anything edible.

It was in the weeks after the business folded that they realised they'd grown apart, the love they'd once felt for each other had all but vanished and they'd split up amicably and promised to remain friends, Sophia had even found time to attend a ski trip with mutual friends for the first time even if she did arrive a few days late.

Ian picked up his new iPhone 5 (a recommendation from Lucy) and opened up his twitter app. He knew he'd been neglecting to tweet lately, he'd scroll through his mentions from time to time and see the numerous tweets from fans asking if he was okay. He smiled and opened a new tweet his fingers hovering over the screen as he decided what to write. After a few minutes of staring at the screen he began to type.

**Ian Harding ***IANMHARDING

Happy holidays to all on this sugar filled morning.

#chocolateforbreakfast

#spikedeggnog

He smiled and pressed 'tweet'. He closed the app and tried to get involved in the conversation between his mother and his sister. It wasn't long after when his phone made a sound, he frowned it wasn't his usual text sound but then he remembered that Lucy had set up twitter notifications for him when she had come to collect Jack after he'd stayed with Ian whilst she was out of town. He'd been delighted when Lucy had called him and asked if he wanted to watch the dog for her, he knew how much Jack meant to her and he was flattered that she trusted him enough to look after her 'baby' for her. Lucy assured him that this new notification thing was just for a few people and to leave it switched on knowing full well that he probably wouldn't be able to figure out how to switch it off in the first place. She'd said "It might make you tweet more Shmian." He picked up the phone and smiled Lucy had responded to his earlier tweet.

**Lucy Hale ***lucyhale

*IANMHARDING Bet you have enough coal to last you through the winter. Merry Christmas!

He chuckled causing both Sarah and his mom to look up at him.

"What's making you smile?" Sarah asked.

Ian shook his head a grin forming on his face as he thought up the perfect response, "Lucy just replied to a tweet, she's insinuating that I was on the naughty list."

Sarah laughed, "I hope you've got a perfect response planned?"

Ian nodded as he mind flashed back to a photo Lucy had posted the previous evening of her hugging a blender. "I do," he replied as he began to type.

**Ian Harding ***IANMHARDING

*lucyhale I'm gonna break that blender Hale.

Merry Christmas!

Ian placed his phone on his lap and looked up towards his mom. "It's good to see you smile," Mary said. "I feel like I haven't seen enough of that this last week."

Ian smiled sadly, the last thing he wanted to do was make his family unhappy and it seemed like his mood was having an effect on everyone. It wasn't even that he was missing Sophia, it was more that he'd gotten used to spending the holidays with someone and to suddenly be spending them alone was going to take some getting used to.

Sarah stood up, "It looks like someone wants to go outside," she said pointing to her dog Moose who was scratching at the back door.

Ian's phone beeped again just as his sister left the room.

**Lucy Hale ***lucyhale

*IANMHARDING not before I put your hand it in :D k byeeee

He laughed again and shook his head, it had been a long time since he and Lucy had a twitter conversation. There had been occasions when they'd been sitting next to each other whilst they'd been 'arguing' over twitter.

Mary smiled, "Lucy again?" she asked.

Ian nodded, "Yeah, she's responded to my tweet."

"I like Lucy," Mary replied. "She's a really nice girl."

Ian smiled whenever his mom visited the set Lucy was the person she sought out first. Mary said she loved Lucy's bubbly personality and her drive but Ian often wondered whether it was because she knew her son was undeniably attracted to his co-star.

"Didn't she just go through a break-up?" Mary asked as Ian pondered what to reply.

"Yeah," Ian said looking back up at his mom. "She did earlier in the year."

Mary nodded, "She wasn't with him long though right?"

"Who wasn't with who long?" Sarah asked as she came back into the room.

"Lucy," Ian replied. His fingers dancing across the screen of his phone as he thought of a good come back.

**Ian Harding ***IANMHARDING

*lucyhale that would require muscle. And strength. Boom

"Oh," Sarah said shaking her head in disgust. "He was a bitter prick about it too. Lucy's way better off now he's out of her life."

"Why?" Mary asked looking between her two children. "What happened?"

Ian sighed even thinking about what Chris had said on twitter about Lucy made him unbelievably mad. "He just used twitter as a journal and said some pretty nasty things about Lucy."

Mary gasped, "Is Lucy okay?" she asked.

Ian nodded, "She is now. She has an amazing family and some pretty good friends around her."

His phone buzzed again, another tweet from Lucy. Ian smiled, wondering what the fans were making of all this.

**Lucy Hale ***lucyhale

*IANMHARDING don't be bitter because you have a full season 4 of wearing uncomfortable cable-knit sweater vests and loafers.

Ian typed out a quick response.

**Ian Harding ***IANMHARDING

*lucyhale THEY ARE JOHN VARATOS LOAFERS YOU HOLD YOUR TONGUE.

He chuckled at placed his phone on his lap, he looked up and saw that his sister also had hold of her phone, she too was chuckling. "Why Ian," she said looking up at her brother. "I do believe you two are using twitter as a flirtation tool."

Ian shook his head in protest, "We're not flirting," he responded even though he knew that was exactly what they were doing.

Sarah smiled and nodded. "You're flirting."

About ten minutes passed during which time Ian kept glancing at his phone as he awaited Lucy's reply. His mother was on the phone to a relative and Sarah had taken Moose out for a short walk. He'd all but given up on a reply, assuming that maybe Lucy was busy with her family when his phone started to ring. A name he hadn't expected appeared on the screen **Lucy Hale.**

He slid his finger across the screen, surprised that he seemed to be shaking.

"_Hey Shmian," _that all too familiar voice said. _"I figured we'd let the fans think you won that round even though we both know you didn't."_

Ian chuckled, "It's good to hear from you Goose."

"_You too Shmian," _she replied. _"I'm not interrupting family time am I?"_

"No," Ian said. "Sarah is walking Moose and my mom is on the phone. What about you?"

"_I'm still at my mom's house."_ Lucy replied. "_We did Christmas here last night and they're all going to visit with my step dad's family today. I'm going to my dad's this afternoon. I'm just lying in bed killing some time on twitter. Wait should we face-time?"_

"Okay," Ian replied with a slight chuckle. "I'll call you back."

They both disconnected and Ian immediately called Lucy back using the face time function on his phone.

"Wait," he said once Lucy's face appeared onscreen. "No onesie?"

Lucy chuckled, "_Sorry to disappoint you Harding," _she replied. "_But I'm just wearing regular pjs today."_

"Damn," Ian said shaking his head gently.

"_You saw that?" _Lucy asked referring to the photos she'd posted a few days earlier of herself and some relatives and friends wearing red Christmas onesies.

Ian nodded, "Of course," he replied. "Did you have fun?"

Lucy smiled, "_We did, it was weird but I swear I got hit on more wearing that than I ever do when I'm dressed normally."_

Ian shook his head, "I know that's not true," he said. "I recall seeing plenty of guys hitting on you when we we've been out; and I know Keegan said he had to chase a few away after the PCA's."

"_Well then maybe those guys are actually more interested in you and Keegs and I'm just the buffer." _Lucy replied. _"Anyway how're things with you are you enjoying being back home?"_

"I am," Ian said nodding his head. "It's just I feel like my mood is rubbing off on everyone around me."

Lucy frowned, "_I thought you were doing okay?"_

"No," Ian replied. "I am it's just the last two holiday seasons I've been with someone and to suddenly not be... It feels a little odd. So how's the recording going?"

He smiled as he watched Lucy's whole face light up, he was unbelievably excited for her album purely because he knew how much it meant to Lucy.

"_Amazing," _she replied. _"I was full of nervous energy that first day but now I've relaxed and I'm really enjoying it. I can't wait for you to hear some of the songs."_

Ian smiled, "You're going to let me hear them before the album comes out?"

Lucy nodded, "_Of course Shmian," _she replied like it was the most obvious question in the world. _"I trust your taste and I know that you'll be honest with me. You and Claire are gonna get the opportunity to listen to a few tracks."_

Ian smiled and was just about to respond when Lucy turned her head slightly, "_Hi Mom," _she said to someone off screen. _"Are you leaving?"_

"_Yeah,"_ Julie replied. _"Are you on the phone?"_

Lucy nodded and looked back at the screen, "_I am. I was just face-timing with Ian."_

She turned the phone around so her mom could see. Julie smiled, _"Hi Ian," _she said in her thick Southern accent. _"Merry Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas Julie," Ian replied.

Lucy turned the phone back to her. "_I'm gonna go, but it was nice talking to you Ian and we need to meet up over the hiatus okay? And maybe do a Ustream?"_

"Sure," Ian replied nodding his head. "See you soon Luc."

Lucy smiled widely. "Yeah see you soon."

* * *

"Where's Annie?" Claire asked as she and Kurt walked into Lucy's new apartment. It was now December 28th and Lucy had been back in LA for exactly six hours.

"I think she's talking to Sophie." Lucy replied. "Hi Kurt," she said wrapping her arms around her friends boyfriend. She had seen Claire earlier at the gym – somewhere she had neglected to go whilst she had been in Tennessee.

Claire looked around the house, "You brought a few things back with you I see?"

Lucy nodded, "I did they're more for when I…"

"Are you still looking to buy somewhere?" Kurt asked. "I thought you moved out of the last place because of you know?"

Lucy nodded, "Partly," she replied. "But Annie and I chose somewhere smaller for a reason."

"So when you do find your dream house Annie isn't going to feel so lonely." Claire responded.

Lucy nodded sadly, "I am a horrible friend for leaving her?"

"No," Claire replied sitting next to Lucy on the couch and pulling her towards her. "Everybody has to spread their wings. Annie knows this too it's a part of growing up. Oh guess who we ran into in the liquor store?"

Lucy shrugged.

"Ian," Claire replied. "He was buying wine for tonight."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "He's back in LA? He usually stays East till way into the New Year."

Claire nodded, "He said he felt like he was making everyone around him miserable. I thought his break-up was amicable?"

"It was," Lucy responded. "They'd grown apart; it's not that he's missing _her _as such he's just missing the perks of being with someone during the holidays. Everything is geared towards couples so being single after so long is kind of _upsetting."_

"Well I said that since he was going to be in LA for New Year that he should come to Stacey's party." Claire replied with a smile.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked.

"He said that he'd think about it." Claire replied.

"He won't come," Lucy said. "Parties aren't really Ian's thing."

"Well," Claire said leaning back onto the sofa. "Maybe he'll surprise us."

"Maybe who will surprise us?" Annie asked as she walked into the room.

"Claire invited Ian to the new year's party." Lucy replied.

"Oh," Annie said talking a seat.

Claire shook her head, "You should give Ian a chance," she replied. "He's a really nice guy."

"Ta-da." Kurt shouted from the other side of the room causing the three women to look over.

"Oh my god," Lucy said jumping up. "What the hell did you draw on my chalkboard?"

Kurt laughed and pointed to his 'masterpiece' "It's 'penis grigio' get it?"

Claire shook her head. "I swear you have to be supervised at all times."

* * *

It was now New Years Eve and after a last minute dash to The Grove for the perfect party outfit Lucy was curled up in her bed relaxing with Jack snuggled contentedly by her side. She was dropping off to sleep when her phone started to ring; she pulled it out from under her pillow and smiled.

**Ian Harding**

"Hey Shmian," she said as she answered it.

"_Goose,"_ he replied. _"So this party tonight." _He asked. _"What time is it and where is it?"_

Lucy sat up in bed. "You're coming?" she asked the excitement obvious in her voice.

"_Yeah," _Ian replied. "_I figured why the hell not. I'm only going to be sat home alone otherwise."_

Lucy smiled down the phone. "Come over here for around seven" she said. "Claire is our designated driver this year and she's picking me and Annie up. It's easier than giving you directions to Stacey's house."

"_Okay," _Ian replied, "_So I'll see you later."_

Lucy had just finished curling her hair when she heard the car pull up into the driveway. She looked at the time on her phone it was just after 7pm Ian was right on time. She made her way to the front door to let him in, surprised by the butterflies she felt in her stomach. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Ian standing on the opposite side, she ushered him inside and closed the door taking a brief moment to appreciate how amazing he looked. Ian was wearing dark jeans and a light blue shirt, his hair was longer and curling slightly which she loved and he hadn't shaved. Ian with stubble was seriously breathtaking.

"This is what you're wearing?" he chuckled pointing to Lucy's outfit of leggings and an oversized t-shirt. "Man I feel overdressed."

Lucy smiled, "I haven't finished getting ready yet. Come on," she said as she took his hand and led him towards her bedroom. "We can talk while I get ready."

Jack who'd been sitting on the bed waiting for Lucy's return jumped up eagerly when he saw Ian his tail wagging in excitement.

They talked about how the rest of their Christmas day had gone whilst Lucy expertly applied her make-up; she then slipped into her bathroom to change into her dress.

Ian gulped when Lucy walked out and spun in a circle for him asking what he thought. He thought that Lucy _always _looked amazing but the simple black dress she had chosen for tonight was truly stunning.

"Amazing," he whispered unable to find his voice. "You look beautiful Luc."

* * *

It was nearing midnight and the party in full swing Ian was surprised that he hadn't felt as out of place as he thought he would. He actually knew many of the people at the small party and it was certainly taking his mind off things. He'd been drinking consistently since he arrived at the party and although he wasn't yet drunk he was definitely slightly tipsy as was Lucy who had been matching him drink for drink all evening.

"Are you glad you came?" Lucy asked him her head resting on his shoulder.

Ian nodded, "I am," he replied. "Thank you."

Lucy lifted her head up and looked at him, "Don't thank me," she said. "Claire invited you I had no idea you were even back in LA."

He smiled, "Well remind me to thank Claire."

Ian looked up as a few fireworks went off in the distance. They'd both gone outside for some fresh air. "It must be almost midnight," he said.

Lucy looked down at her phone which was resting on her lap. "Yeah," she replied. "Just a few minutes."

Lucy took another gulp of her drink and looked back towards Ian she licked her lips and leaned towards him slightly the alcohol coursing through her system calming her nerves ever so slightly. Before her newfound courage left her completely Lucy pressed her lips against Ian's ever so gently, she pulled away and looked into his eyes she saw the slightest bit of confusion but mostly she saw desire and she knew her eyes mirrored his. Ian brought a hand up to her cheek and they both leaned in for a kiss this time, it was still chaste but lasted longer than the previous one.

"Luc," Ian said a few moments later. "How drunk are you?" He needed to make sure that she really wanted this, that she really wanted _them._

Lucy smiled, "Drunk enough to know that I want this. Not so drunk that you have to worry about taking advantage."

Ian chuckled and leaned back in for another kiss, their tongues both coming into play for this round.

"You know what's weird?" Ian said as the pulled apart. "This doesn't feel weird."

Lucy smiled back realising that'd he had known where she'd gotten her comment about being drunk from. She leaned in again and kissed him once more, she loved the feel of his lips against hers. They continued to kiss as the fireworks went off around them.

"Claire," Stacey whispered loudly. "Come here."

Claire walked over to where her friend Stacey was standing and looked at her in confusion. "What's up?" she asked.

Stacey didn't say anything; she just smiled and pointed to the open patio doors. Lucy and Ian were clearly visible both still completely and utterly lost in each other.

A smile spread across Claire's face as she watched her two friends kissing. She turned to Stacey and raised her hand, the pair high fived and looked back towards Lucy and Ian once more.

"We should probably leave them to it." Claire said after a few moments. "I'm starting to feel a little creepy."

Stacey laughed and nodded her head, they both turned and began to walk away but Claire stopped and walked back. She raised her glass in the direction of Lucy and Ian and smiled again. "Happy New Year Luc. Happy New Year Ian," she whispered. "I hope you both have an amazing 2013…_together_."

**Fin**

* * *

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Reviews welcome ;)**

**Amelia**


End file.
